Sketches
by Aflibble
Summary: Someone is leaving drawings for Professor Snape. Who is it and why are they doing it? This story was adopted from AHBK1's The Sketches the first eight chapters will largely be a rewrite of the originals chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The First Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worth of you as the reader. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within.

**Chapter One-The First Sketch**

The first sketch appeared tacked to his office door three days after his first class period of humiliating Potter. He was still delightfully smug about the entire deal, the green eyes had flashed with anger and sorrow at his harsh cutting words. Perhaps it was petty of him to feel glad that he'd hurt an eleven year old child, regardless of their parentage, but he honestly didn't care. And so, after the last period of the day, a Thursday to be exact, Severus Snape halted in front of his office door surprised to see a creamy piece of parchment hastily stuck to the rough wood. Nimble, elegant fingers plucked the parchment from the surface, and obsidian eyes glared at the picture.

It was crudely done, the lines and shadowing hastily and sloppily slapped onto the parchment. Angry boring eyes leered down from a great height at the artist, it was clear the subject was himself. The large hooked nose and ugly features were twisted into a malevolent sneer, his eyes filled with fire and anger. It did not matter how young the student was, it was clear they were talented.

At the bottom was the title. _Intimidation_.

The picture raised a series of questions. One: who would draw this? Two: why would they be intimidated by him, he rather thought himself a stern but fair teacher. And certainly not a bully, no, that was something best left to Potter Senior and Black. He himself would _never_ stoop so low.

Snape scowled angrily at himself, it clearly was a prank and made no sense to him. Whichever of his pathetic students had done this would be getting a year's worth of detentions, and yet, it was intriguing. The artist had been stupid to draw this, but at the same time, there was a hint of recrimination of damnation, of all things, from them aimed at_ him_. Severus studied the artwork, his mind for once dragged from its usual contemplation of potions and dunderheaded brats.

For the first time in a long time, Severus Snape was intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2 The Second Sketch

**Chapter Two-The Second Sketch**

The second piece of artwork that found its way to the door of Severus Snape's office was less interesting. After all, who would want to see a picture of a cupboard under the stairs?

The camp bed and ratty blankets that were placed within were of no notice to the Potions master. After all, it was hardly interesting but for the fact that the artists technique had seemingly improved.

Severus barely paid it any heed, but for the title. _The Other Side of the Coin._

It was the title that caught his eye. What did it mean? Was someone trying to tell him something? Severus sat up late, both pictures placed in front of him. Professor Snape studied the puzzle pieces before him, trying to find the correlation between them. Only two pieces of a puzzle, it was still too incomplete.

Snape sighed; he needed far more than two pieces of a puzzle to know what it was about. He would barely admit it, but he couldn't wait for the third sketch


	3. Chapter 3 The Third Sketch

**Chapter Three-The Third Sketch**

The third piece was just plain bizarre. Severus stared at the blurred sight of the artist. Whoever it was had either terrible eyesight or was hiding their own identity, or possibly both. Severus stared at the parchment, as if he was waiting for it to speak to him. To tell him what it meant.

The picture was from a broom, looking down at spectators, it was uncolored and bland. The picture showed clear movement, downwards. Although it was clear that the artist wasn't diving or falling. Rather it appeared that they were flying forwards, towards something, something small and shiny in the distance.

Severus looked at the picture, his black eyes trying to figure out the puzzle before him. Clearly the artist felt trapped, that much could be gleaned from the title. _Freedom in the Air._ But not much else, it certainly gave him no indication as to the artists name or identity. Nor his/her house or any affiliations they might have. It was damningly annoying. Severus Snape loved puzzles as much as the next man, but this, this was almost too much.

Snorting to himself, Professor Snape stalked inside, his face pensive and thoughtful. What did this all _mean_? Absent mindedly he added the drawing to his growing collection in the top draw of his desk. He would think about it later, for now he had essays to mark.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fourth Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Four-The Fourth Sketch**

Severus spent the next several weeks hounding Quirrel for what he knew, playing the Bastard of the Dungeons with the brats that he had the misfortune of teaching and also trying to keep precious Saint Potter from getting himself killed. Halloween, he decided, would probably kill him one year soon. Thus it was of no surprise that he found a picture just two weeks after Halloween.

The picture was clearly the third floor corridor. The door to into the room containing Fluffy was ajar and you could clearly see the slavering jaws of the Cerberus behind it. Ropes of saliva hung from the dull but thick teeth and the sheer detail indicated quite clearly that the student who had drawn the picture had been up close and personal with the beast. Hell, he could even see the beast's individual whiskers!

But what truly surprised and worried him was the title: _Or Worse, Expelled_. Severus almost choked at that. How could expulsion be worse than death? Snape began to wonder at the artist's sanity, not to mention their priorities!

Entering his office the drawing joined the others in his drawer as he proceeded to ponder his growing list of questions. The puzzle was growing more complicated with each picture, but not any clearer.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fifth Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Five-The Fifth Sketch**

The next piece of artwork appeared the very next day. After a particularly horrible class of Gryffindor/Slytherin third years, in which there had been two melted cauldrons and one case of toxic gas. He had been so busy pondering the possibility that Albus Dumbledore was trying to drive him insane by pairing the two houses in his class every year, that he nearly missed the paper stuck to his door.

The picture was one of him again, standing tall and proud in his classroom, his arms stretched wide and apparently welcoming. Hands clearly stained with Potions ingredients. But what drew the eye was the leg of his pants. They were ripped. His eyes also held pain and suffering.

The picture had been named: _Misplaced Pride_. Severus scowled at that.

Were they really questioning his personal preferences in avoiding the Hospital Wing. Was it truly pride to avoid the place that held so many bad memories? Clearly, according to them, it was. Professor Snape huffed in annoyance. Arrogant brat, No doubt a _Gryffindor_!

Severus stalked off, leaving the picture tacked to his door while he went in search of something alcoholic to drink. He would think on this later, for now he needed to gather his thoughts while fortifying himself before his next class.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sixth Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

A.N-I try not to put author notes into my stories I find them disruptive to the story, but I feel I must apologize for the long wait. My family had been hit with influenza this past week with a little pneumonia mixed in for flavor. With my Husband and my youngest in the youngest sent to the hospital I simply have not had time to think let alone write.

**Chapter Six-The Sixth Sketch**

The next sketch nearly made Snape snarl and spew vitriol in such a way as to make him appear uncouth. The damn brat was challenging him! _Him_! Who would dare question him? The picture in and of itself was fine, he supposed grudgingly. But the title, that damn _title_ incriminated him.

_The Bully and The Bullied_; it said.

The picture was a hastily draw sketch of a tearful Longbottom huddled behind his cauldron. He was towering over the boy, his body language angry and contemptuous, and his face gleefully malicious. The rest of the students looked on sympathetic but frightened and unwilling to interrupt. Surely he wasn't truly like that? Surely he wasn't seen so badly?

Oh sure, he knew he was called the bat of the dungeons, the vampire of Slytherin. But no one had overtly criticized him. It was ridiculous to think that people truly hated him. Wasn't it?

Snape stood there, his thoughts racing around, surely only the pathetic Hufflepuff's thought him overly harsh. It had been years since anyone had said anything against his methods. Surely he wasn't that bad. Longbottom was a coward and an idiot, he didn't know right from left.

Feeling justified, Snape snatched the parchment down and stalked inside, more than willing to look over the brat's impudence for now. After all he had to favor the Slytherins, if only to save his own skin from the Dark Lord when he returned.

Severus sighed finally thinking that maybe the brat may have a point. He was unnaturally harsh to the other students if he was completely honest with himself. But he did have good reason, he decided. Thus he seated himself behind his desk feeling vindicated and justified in his behavior. It wasn't as though the students complained after all, he thought to himself mildly.


	7. Chapter 7 The Seventh Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Seven-The Seventh Sketch**

It was more than three weeks before he receive the seventh sketch, and if Severus was honest with himself he felt more than slightly upset that he'd received nothing from the unknown artist. Thus almost a week after Christmas, Snape felt more than slightly joyful at the sight of another sketch pinned to his door. Snatching it up quickly, Severus peered at the picture, curious for the next piece of the puzzle.

The picture was fairly simple. A large mirror elegantly decorated and simply made. The top was ornate but understated and it was clearly gold in color. The top was inscribed with _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. Severus froze; he knew this mirror, and its dangers. Why would a student know of it though? Had they found it? Gazing at the picture he saw nothing within the mirror, it was clean of any impressions of what the artist might desire, did that mean they didn't trust him with the knowledge? Or that they were perfectly happy? Or were unable to see anything because they were completely without hope or desire?

The title was no help to him. _The Mirror._

Snape glared at the sketch, he knew it was a mirror, thank you very much. He also knew what it did. But what he wanted to know was how _they_ knew of it! Scowling he stalked off, stowing the sketch within his robes. Utterly ridiculous, he thought, he was _obsessed_ with a mysterious student and their pictures.

He could not be honest enough with himself to admit that the tangible curiousness and puzzling nature of the pictures was what drew him in. Not to mention the sheer irascible and impudent nature of the student that dared tempt him with these pictures. Also the idea that a student was willing to flirt with danger and actually brave the dungeons and his wrath to fix a pictures to his door was intriguing in itself.

Obviously a Gryffindor, Severus thought, mildly pleased but annoyed. He couldn't possibly like a _Gryffindor_!


	8. Chapter 8 The Eighth Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Eight-The Eighth Sketch**

As the school year progressed Snape received no more sketches, instead all he received were poorly written essays and exploded cauldrons. Not his idea of a fantastic time, and not for the first time he wondered exactly why he was teaching. Surely a get out of jail free card wasn't worth this torture. Even the _cruciatis_ curse hurt less, Snape was sure.

Thus it was, covered in some indescribably brown goop from his third year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff potions class, Snape came across another sketch. The creamy parchment was hastily stuck to the door like the artist had heard his approach and ran for it like the devil himself was chasing him. Snape snorted at his own imagination. The very idea of him as the devil was fanciful at best, he was far worse than the devil.

Smirking to himself, Snape gave into the temptation of curiosity and swept the piece of paper into long fingered, hands and pushed his way into his office. Casting a quick _scorgify_ upon himself before sitting behind his desk, Snape allowed his body to relax somewhat into his leather chair. Sighing, he casually held the parchment up and regarded it blankly. Surely not.

There in ink and pencil was a highly detailed picture of a baby dragon. It looked like a crumpled umbrella. Frail but dangerous, smoke curled from its nostrils, its attention was fixed upon something outside the observer's line of sight. Snape sat there and drank in the picture, drawing a blank upon its significance he looked at the title. He nearly choked.

_"__Norbert__."_

Who would name a dragon Norbert? Why would a student be in close contact with a dragon called Norbert? And why was he asking these questions? Groaning to himself and remonstrating his curiosity, Snape shoved the picture in the draw where the others sat and then turned his attention the marking of worthless essays by the brats he taught. Snape once again started to think that Azkaban was a much more viable option than marking, because either one would kill him eventually. And frankly, Snape was certain that Azkaban would be less painful in the long run...


	9. Chapter 9 The Ninth Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Nine-The Ninth Sketch**

Seven weeks, it had been seven weeks since the last sketch and Snape wasn't even sure why he cared, all he knew was that he did, oddly enough. And now, and now it was exam time. Snape was inwardly dancing at the thought of the next month or so absolutely student free. The very thought put a bounce in to his prowling step. A smile tugged at his lips as he sent his sixth years out with a well worded, scathing sentence about dunderheaded attempts to brew easy potions. It was a feeling sign of his good mood that he almost felt sorry for his words, almost, but not quite.

After dinner that night Snape practically skipped to his office, one last bit of marking, his first years unfortunately. That Granger Know-It-All brat had written a ridiculous amount, most of it was just reworded from the text books, not that there was anything wrong with that, but she really needed to learn to reference them. The only thing to give him pause was the sight of a pice of paper stuck to his door. Another one, Snape almost smiled. Almost, but not quite.

The picture was fairly simple, and annoyingly sweet, rustic and sentimental. Snape felt dirtied by just looking at it. Surely it was wrong to have one picture oozing such sentimentality. Shanking himself, Snape eyed the drawing caustically. It was done in the usual and typical rough hand, the lines both flowing and sharp. It was a picture of Hagrid seated at the front of his hut playing the pipe with Potter, Weasley and Granger seated beside him shelling peas. How trite.

Stalking inside, Snape ignored the title, it didn't make any sense whatsoever anyway. Instead, good mood shattered, Snape cracked open a bottle of Odgen's finest and drank a shot or two. He slapped the paper down ignoring it as he then turned his attention to shredding Grangers carefully constructed arguments that did actually have some merit. In the light of the fire, Snape quickly and meanly wrecked more than one dream of potions making as an unidentifiable emotion welled up inside of him.

_"__The First__"_


	10. Chapter 10 The Tenth Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Ten-The Tenth Sketch**

Severus Snape was furious. His snakes had worked hard all year to get the cup. He had worked hard for the cup. Then the Old Coot had taken it away just to make his Golden Boy happy. Snape should have known better than to expect that the Headmaster would let him have a victory over Potter. He could expect a Gryffindor victory for the rest of Potters stay at the school. The boy was as arrogant as his father, and no one else could see it. They were all too busy fawning over him. Potter nearly got himself and his friends killed, but Dumbledore rewards the boy instead of punishing him. The next six years were going to be the death of him.

He wanted nothing more than to cause the Headmaster as much pain as James Potter had caused him. That was not an option though so he would settle for getting drunk. Lucius had sent him a bottle of high quality bourbon for Christmas; he had yet to open it. He was so focused on making it to his rooms where the rather expensive bourbon awaited him, that he nearly missed the parchment tacked the door. Huffing Snape ripped the drawing from the door and tossed it at his desk giving it nothing more than a glance. He would look at it tomorrow.

The next morning the head of Slythern growled as he searched for a hangover potion. He had left one in his desk draw. Giving the potions in his cabinet one more check he headed for his office.

Stopping short when he spotted the paper laying on his otherwise clean desk. He had forgotten about the sketch. Sliding into his chair the potion forgotten, he smoothed out picture.

It was a portrait of the most disturbing face he could imagine. Severus Snape had never seen something that looked like the face staring back at him. He would be having nightmares about this face. The face was distorted flattened and odd. The eyes were slits inhuman and cold the pupils red and elongated. The nose was nonexistent, only two slits for nostrils almost snakelike in nature. The overly thin lips of the mouth posed in a cold, evil smirk showing just the tips of sharpened teeth. The whole drawing radiated malice. The neck was long and odd; the edge of the collar just visible was not right either but Snape was not sure what precisely was wrong with it. The background had been colored black, giving no clue to where the subject may have been.

The title was _behind the mask_. What did that mean?

He sighed he would just have to wait for next year.


	11. Chapter 11 The Eleventh Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Eleven-The Eleventh Sketch**

Professor Severus Snape was surprised to find a piece of paper tacked to his door when he returned to his office after seeing his snakes off. He had only been gone for a few minutes and he was sure the paper had not been there when he had left. Fetching the sketch and continuing into his office he slid into his chair and studied this newest piece of the puzzle.

Although still primitive the artist had improved greatly over the course of the school year. This sketch was almost a work of art. The subject of the drawing was the head table. The table piled high with foods of every type each of the teachers sat in their customary spots. An open spot left where Quirinus Quirrell would have sat. The Headmaster stood at the center of the table his arms up his wand in one hand and a wide grin just visible behind his beard. The artist had even managed to catch the trade mark twinkle in the old man's eyes. The banners that hung above the table were captured midway through switching from Slytherin's green and silver to Gryffindor's gold and red.

The title of scribbled in was _"An Unfair Victory"_

For just a moment he wondered if they were making fun of him now. But as he looked at the sketch he could see that although he was the only one outright scowling the other heads of houses smiles were strangely thin and fixed looking.


	12. Chapter 12 the Twelfth Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Twelve- The Twelfth Sketch**

It was not even the first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and already the school year was not looking good. Not only had he not managed to get the boy wonder expelled for crashing a car into the whomping willow he had been forced to sit next to that ponce who was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year at the welcoming feast. Snape doubted that Lockheart would last the full year. The man was and idiot and a braggart.

Severus was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed the paper tacked to his office door as he passed through on the way to his personal suite. Quickly pulling the paper down and looking booth ways he shut the door before continuing on to his rooms. Settling on the couch he studied the drawing.

It was of a room a very small room full of muggle toys and things, all broken. A small corner of the room was clean and on the small desk sat an owl in a cage with a large padlock on it. Next to the desk was a bed and on the bed was a house elf. Severus Snape had seen this house elf many times he was Lucius Malfoy's personal elf although he could not recall the name at the moment.

There was no way that Lucius would have sent his elf to a muggle residence. But Severus was sure that this was the elf he had the same over large bat wing ears, and tennis ball eyes, and if that was enough the pillow case the elf wore as clothing had the Malfoy crest on the corner.

The title written on the bottom of the picture was _"An unexpected visitor"_

_AN: Sorry for the long wait just have not had the time to write and my muse decided to take a vacation without telling me._


	13. Chapter 13 The Thirteenth Sketch

This story has been adopted from AHBK1, I will do my best to write a story worthy of you as the reader and of AHBK1 as the original author. On that note I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the Potter Universe and characters contained within. I am only playing with J.K. Rowling's universe and characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen- The Thirteenth Sketch**

He was tired when he finally entered the hall that lead to his personal quarters. The school year had just begun and already it felt too long. Not only did he have to deal with Potter the conceded showoff who lived, but now there was Lockheart the vain braggart. If the man was the best that the headmaster could find for the job there was little hope for the next generations of witches and wizards. None of them would learn anything from the man this year.

His thoughts paused briefly when he saw the parchment tacked to his office door. He was just coming back to his quarters after prowling the darkened school halls for half the night. He had not seen anyone else for hours. Most of the students were still settling in and would not be trying to cause trouble for a few more days. But Snape had found that patrolling helped when he could not sleep. He had stopped by his office shortly after curfew, and the parchment had not been on the door then. Looking both ways before reaching to grab the paper Severus wondered where it had come from.

Proceeding into his rooms Severus Snape was only half aware of locking the doors behind him. He was focused on the picture. Why was he still getting them what was the artist intent for them? This one was not hard to figure out it was the Whomping Willow with its branches all in slings and bandages Pomona Sprout was coming up a path from the tree towards the greenhouses her arms full of more bandages the blowhard following beside her an overly large grin on his face, Severus was not so sure he would be grinning like that if Pomona had looked at him with that look. The normally good natured woman looked ready to cast something unforgivable on the man next to her.

The picture was titled_ The Tree that Hits Back_

That was no help the entire school had heard about Potter and Weasley little entrance, but how many had known that Lockheart had insisted on helping with bandaging the tree. He would need to see if he could find out when Sprout had bandaged the tree.


End file.
